Nothing under the Hood
by Seraphim Fantasies
Summary: Not existing is boring, but it is something that Xion has come to deal with. However, this Nobody is about to embark on a wonderfully bizarre adventure.
1. Existing in Nonexistence

I own nothing. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Nothingness was incredibly boring.<p>

Xion groaned as she again passed by the same destroyed building she had walked by three times before. She didn't know what nonexistence was like for other people, but for her it resembled a Twilight Town if it was consumed by the Darkness.

She stepped over a crumbling wall, making her way back to where the Clock tower would have proudly stood. Entering the street that led up to the tower she was suddenly halted by violet barriers forming on both sides of her. The Nobody groaned once again as she summoned her Keyblade.

"You just can't leave me alone can you?"

Turning around she was met with the gaze of another being wearing an Organization coat. The coat was in tatters, torn by the being's many bouts with the girl. It lifted it's hand and a Keyblade formed, this one resembling a broken Oathkeeper. The being mimicked her stance, two yellow eyes beginning to glow from beneath the hood.

The two then lunged, Xion swinging her blade so it slammed into the being's stomach. The being's swing was higher, aimed for her head.

Xion's swing was faster, as it seemed, for her attack landed before the other. The being was then knocked back, it dropped its weapon as it crumpled onto the street. Xion proceeded and struck the being again, this time the thing flew to the side and dematerialized, its coat fluttering to the ground.

Xion huffed in annoyance as she straightened herself and dismissed her Keyblade. The violet barriers slowly vanished and she proceeded towards her destination.

* * *

><p>Xion sat in the corner of the ruins that resided in the place of the tower. She shifted through some of the rubble, trying to find anything to pass the time. She didn't know how long she had been in this world, but she really didn't like it.<p>

"I mean, I did give back Sora's memories, but I also caused Roxas to go on a homicidal rampage. I know I did the right thing, but I at least thought I would have stopped existing, not that I ever did in the first place, but hey I can dream."

Pulling out an old and torn sheet of paper, Xion tried to read what the text on it read, but she was interrupted by the sound of the barriers going up. She sighed and looked up into the gaze of the hooded being.

"Really? Twice in the matter of an hour? You have grown bold."

Standing Xion once again called forth her weapon. She ignored the obvious extent of damage that the weapon wore as she pointed it in the direction of the being.

"Listen, I am sick and tired of you bothering me. Ever since I got here you have done nothing but try and fight me. And for what? We both don't exist. so you can't kill me."

The being's eyes faded as it straightened up, it reached for its hood and slowly began unzipping it. Xion quickly dropped into her fighting stance as the being's hood fell back. She didn't get a good look at its face, for as soon as the hood fell the being exploded into white flames and jagged black lines.

Xion stepped back as the coat fell, the white flames began to be pulled closer together by the jagged lines. Zippers and cloth began crawling over the fire, forming what looked like a torso. Zippers slid across the sides of the 'chest' and opened. Two massive spikes sprang from the holes, each opening into elongated arms.

Dark rings enveloped the lower half of the torso, and two thick legs popped into existence. The body landed and a large blue scarf wrapped around where a neck would be. Xion was almost awestruck at how massive the beast was. She could make out another zipper opening up under the scarf a masked head popped out of the hole. It was marked with the symbol representing the Nobody species. Xion felt herself shiver when she noticed that a large hole was cut into the beast's face, revealing one of the hooded being's eyes staring back at her.

Xion shook herself, clearing all negative thoughts from her mind as her grip tightened around the hilt of her Keyblade.

"That is neat little trick, got anything else?"

The beast reared up and let out a terrible shriek, and then the world fractured. The world around the two began falling apart, Xion finding a bizarre sense of enjoyment when the black and gray shards started turning into what resembled stained glass.

The beast let out another roar as four long spiked tendrils exploded from its back. Xion began rushing towards the monster, the monster slumped forward, throwing its arms forward.

Xion jumped, and the arms collided with the ground, which seemed to be forming into a pedestal. She landed onto the arms and began scaling it towards the monster's face. What Xion did not expect it to do was attack her with its tendrils. She was knocked aside, landing and rolling across the suddenly formed platform. The beast then raised its arms again and dropped them onto her. She rolled and blocked the shock wave that the beast created.

Xion spun around and thrust her Keyblade into the air, a massive bolt of lightning shot down and tore into the monster. The beast flinched back and started shrieking, its body shaking like a piece of cloth blowing in the wind.

The beast then slid back and fell off of the platform. Xion raised an eyebrow, making her way to the edge, trying to locate the monster. She had just looked over the edge, and the platform started shaking violently. The platform then flipped and Xion began to fall. Looking down she came face to face with the monster, holding a massive orb of energy.

Gritting her teeth Xion gripped her blade tighter as it began to glow white. She lashed out with the Event Horizon as the beast tossed the orb at her. There was a massive flash of light, and the next thing Xion knew was that she was rolling across the pedestal. Jumping back into a standing position she wiped her eyes, trying desperately to clear the blindness.

Shaking her head one last time, her vision finally cleared, and she saw the hooded being standing before her, the massive monster sitting behind it, black smoke rising from deep cuts in the fabric that made up its body.

"Not really that powerful if you keep falling after two attacks."

The being spread its arms and formed two Keyblades, one was the damaged Oathkeeper, and the other was the Oblivion. Xion growled, she hated the sight of that blade. The being staggered and then lunged, Xion brought up her blade, ready to block the attack, but the hooded being simply froze when it was a foot in front of her.

She raised an eyebrow as the hooded being's body started to dissolve, along with the massive body of the beast. Putting down her blade she looked around at the now empty world.

"Well I did say that it was boring, this has been a surprisingly exciting moment in my time here."

_You of nothing, existing in nonexistence. What is your purpose?_

Xion looked around, noting that no one was around her. Shaking her head she came to the conclusion that all of the sudden excitement was getting to her.

"Well I don't know. I cannot exist, yet I do. Curious, because even if I exist while not existing, what does that mean for my attempt at giving Sora his memories back?"

_The boy has collected his memories, and has proceeded to awaken sleeping worlds._

"I assume that you are never this direct with your answers, but I thank you for answering that."

_Do you wish to exist?_

Xion froze, and she looked up in a vain attempt at trying to find whoever was talking to her. The prospect of existing again was an intriguing one, but she didn't understand what was being asked.

"I cannot exist, if I were to enter the existing world again, what would that mean for everything I tried to accomplish?"

The voice did not give her an answer, and that made Xion nervous. The voice only spoke after what seemed like several minutes of it pondering.

_The worlds that you would be apart of would be apart from the worlds that the others traverse._

"So, I would exist, but in a completely separate reality? That sounds good, but how am I to get there?"

As Xion finished uttering her question, a massive door materialized before her. The door creaked open slowly, filling the area around Xion with a bright light.

_Step through these doors and become more than Nothing._

Taking one last look around Xion then shrugged and proceeded through the doors. She was consumed in light as the doors slowly shut and vanished.

* * *

><p>I hope you enjoyed!<p>

To start off, this is not going to be a serious story, this is about as serious as it is going to get.

Secondly I apologize if the voice at the end seemed off, I am just not used to writing something like that, heck I had to resist the urge to have them make a joke.

Xion's journey through her worlds will not interact with the main story of Kingdom Hearts, I do not want to even try and alter those events.

This is just a funny little story that I wanted to do about Xion.

The beast she fought was not Roxas, even though it used his Keyblades. The Twilight Thorn she fought was also a different beast all together.

I took inspiration for its fight from other fights.

Again I hope you enjoyed, and I apologize for my ramblings.

Have a nice day!


	2. Shadows in the Rain

I own nothing. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Traverse Town was quiet, more so than it had been in a while. It was midnight, and the sky was unleashing its fury in the form of a storm. Normally the residents would have been active, but due to the rain they were all in their homes.<p>

So, it came to no surprise that no one saw the glowing blue light tear through the clouds. The light smashed into a store's roof and skidded across it. It then bounced off and onto the street, gouging out a jagged line. The light finally hit a lamppost and was thrown into an alley.

The light slowly faded, revealing a girl in black. She leaned against the alley wall, unconscious, but one could tell she was worse for wear. When the blue light faded completely the girl inhaled a shaky breath, showing that she was indeed alive. A low pink light started shining from the girl's chest, the light seemingly began causing a reactions with the shadows around her.

The shadows in the alley then started moving, reaching towards the girl. The darkness started to take the shape of a clawed hand. The light slowly began to fade as the shadow neared.

* * *

><p><em>Scratch Scratch Scratch<em>

Xion groaned as consciousness slowly returned to her. She shook her head slowly, placing a hand to her temple as it pulsed with pain.

_Scratch Scratch Scratch_

Forcing her eyes open Xion looked at the area around her. She was in an alley, a horribly maintained one at that, if the scorch mark was anything to go by. She then noted that the scorch mark was leading towards her. Ignoring that she looked up at the sky and grimaced.

"Great, it's raining just my luck."

_Scratch Scratch Scratch_

"Okay, what is that?"

Xion looked down and raised an eyebrow at the sight before her. There was a Shadow on her lap, one of its hands resting on her chest. It looked up at her with its wide eyes, it probably had not expected her to wake up. Tilting its head it looked down and continued to paw at the front of her coat. She shook her head and pushed the Shadow off of her, it turned and looked at her with a tilted head once again. Xion just chuckled as she tried to push herself off of the ground, looking at the Heartless she shook her head.

"Sorry little guy, I'm a Nobody. No heart for you to eat."

Taking a step forward Xion stumbled, she quickly caught herself by placing a hand on the wall. She felt extremely light headed, ignoring it she pushed off from the wall and slowly continued to the alley's exit. She heard something scraping against tiles behind her. Slowly turning she saw the Shadow quickly come to a halt. It looked up to her with what she had assumed was confusion.

"I don't have a heart, why are you following me?"

The Shadow didn't reply, it just inched closer while Xion watched it closely. When it was a few inches away from her Xion instinctively called her Keyblade. The Shadow didn't even blink as the weapon was aimed directly at its face. Xion's grip loosened and the Keyblade fell to the ground and vanished in a flash of light. Falling against the wall Xion's breathing became labored, she gripped the front of her coat until the pain subsided.

The Shadow watched her as she pushed herself off once more. Grimacing she forced herself out of the alley and into the main street. Looking around Xion came to a realization about the World she was now in, she didn't know what it was. It wasn't familiar to her in the slightest.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a particularly large drop of rain that landed on her head. Sighing when she remembered her current predicament she pulled her hood up and contiuned into the street. She could hear the Shadow continue to follow her, but she ignored it.

"It's going to starve, but whatever."

Making her way through the streets, taking the utmost care in avoiding any light coming from the buildings around her. She may have not known what World she had landed in, but that didn't diminish the possibility of someone knowing of the Organization. Precaution was a necessity.

* * *

><p>Xion cursed the fact that she once again knew nothing of the area was in. Every turn she took she just had to hope that she didn't end up in a dead end. The Shadow following her was the only other company she had. She looked back and sighed as the Shadow slid out of the ground behind her.<p>

"Considering the fact that it doesn't talk, can I really concider it company?"

Walking down another alleyway she felt something akin to joy when she saw a door. Hurrying up to it she tilted her head at a note that was pinned to the door. Reaching for it she tore it from the door and opened it, quickly reading its contents.

_For rent. Speak to Merlin for prices -Leon_

Xion tilted her head again after she read those names. They seemed familiar, but she never remembered meeting anyone with those names. She then shook her head when she realized that they weren't familiar to her, but to Sora.

"And I thought I gave those back. Oh well, no sense complaining now."

Xion reached for the doorknob and attempted to turn it, it didn't budge. She had expected that, quickly looking back she tried to see if anyone had followed her. When she confirmed that she and the Shadow were indeed alone she turned back to the door and held out her hand. Her Keyblade materialized and she quickly tapped the end of the blade against the door.

There was a soft click, Xion reached for the doorknob again, and to her relief it was now unlocked. Pushing the door open she dismissed her weapon, ignoring the lightheadedness, and headed inside. She turned to close the door, but she met the gaze of the Shadow. It just looked at her with those wide yellow eyes, looking as if it wanted something.

Xion sighed and stood back, gesturing inside the building.

"Come on, you followed me this far. Get in."

The Shadow complied and scurried inside, Xion then closed the door and walked through the house.

* * *

><p>It wasn't very big, but Xion really didn't care. She had spent most of her life in a small room after all. There was seemingly only two rooms, one was the one she walked through now, and the other was a bedroom. She sat down on a chair as the Shadow jumped up onto a side table. It shook itself to rid its body of the water. Xion held up her hand to stop the water from hitting her, not that it would have mattered.<p>

Frowning Xion lifted her hand and aimed it at a lamp sitting on the table. A small spark of fire launched from her fingertip and towards the lamp. It struck the wick and ignited a small fire, which then bathed the room in a warm glow. Xion allowed herself a smile at the sudden warmth.

She watched the flame dance, feeling the grip of sleep pulling at her. Even though she tried to resist her eyes soon closed and her breathing slowed. The Shadow watched her for several minutes before it hopped off the table. Jumping up to Xion's lap it spun around before lowering itself into a sitting position. It too dozed off after a few seconds, its eyes dimming.

* * *

><p>Outside the alley, almost hidden by the volume of rain was a figure in a tattered black robe. The rain wasn't even making contact with it, seemingly passing through it as it stood in silence. It watched the door that Xion had vanished behind with glowing yellow eyes. Several minutes passed before the figure turned and began walking away.<p>

_'Enjoy this peace Xion...it won't last long...'_

The figure then vanished, the only thing that signified that it had been there was scorch marks from where it walked.

* * *

><p>Another chapter complete. I hope you enjoyed!<p>

Took forever, but I got another chapter for this done. I have been recently motivated by a story called '_Remember the Tides' _by an author called Regiss so yeah! Hopefully it won't take as long for the next chapter.

Anyway, a bit serious this chapter, but I have some things to set up still. So please be patient.

Again I hope you enjoyed.

Have a nice day!


End file.
